


Blue, Blue Sea of Home

by SourCherryBomb



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Romance, SoKai Week, SoKai Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourCherryBomb/pseuds/SourCherryBomb
Summary: In the calm of a starry night whilst thinking of home, Sora writes a letter to Kairi. (Entry for Day 7 of SoKai Week 2020)
Relationships: Kairi & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: SoKai Week 2020, SourCherryBomb - Sokai Week 2020





	Blue, Blue Sea of Home

Dear Kairi,

I’ve been having a lot of weird thoughts lately. 

Makes sense considering there’s not much else to do out here in these fields besides daydream. Yeah, occasionally I’ll practice fighting with Donald and Goofy, but it never feels serious. More and more I’ve just been finding myself lost in thought more often than not.

For example, I’ve been thinking about the taste of Paopu Fruits. I remember asking my mom what it tasted like when she and my dad shared them. She told me it was pretty sweet, but my dad found it sickeningly sweet. I always reminded her of him, so she said that I might find the taste a bit unbearable too… 

I guess for now only time will tell. I hope you’ll be there to see my reaction.

Speaking of time, I can’t help but wonder about all that time you spent inside my heart. The entire time I was with Donald and Goofy, I kept on thinking about how it’d be great if you and Riku could have been alongside me… Although I guess you were the entire time. So, what did you think of our first adventure together? Any worlds you’d like to go back to, preferably in your own body? 

Still, I can’t help but think about how you might have  _ felt _ all the negative emotions I had during the adventure. Sure, I had a lot of fun going from world to world like how we always wished. It’s just that there was a lot of bad stuff going on as well. All of the worlds getting destroyed, having to fight with Riku, all the times I nearly bit the dust… and the one time I did.

You’d think I’d have more nightmares when I sleep, but I don’t. Mom hung a dream eater over my bed when I was younger to eat my nightmares, maybe it’s like that? Although not like there’s much of anything in these fields to hang one above me… 

But sometimes there have been times where I can’t really dream. I usually wake up in the middle of the night whenever this happens. Donald and Goofy are usually fast asleep, so sometimes I’ll just walk around and stargaze like the two of us used to back on the island.

I’m still not too good with navigation with the stars. I’m definitely still a work in progress when it comes to that. More often than not, I’ll usually just look at the stars and constellations and think about all the stories I'd tell you. Coincidentally, the other night I ended up finding the stars from your favorite story, Vega and Altair! 

I can’t help but feel the irony of how similar I feel to Altair right now… isn’t that right, Vega?

Speaking of which, I’m definitely going to have tons of stories to tell you once I’m back on the islands with Riku. Different worlds mean different cultures, which means tons of different stories. Who knows, there might be other legends like Vega and Altair, except with more of a happier ending!

Some days, it’s like the only thing moving me forward  _ are _ these thoughts.

I’ll be honest with you: I’m sad I can’t be with you or Riku. I love the adventure, but when I close my eyes, all I see is the deep blue sea surrounding our small green island. I see myself with all of our friends playing around. I think about the smell of the sea and the feeling of shade the trees always gave us.

But out of everything, when I close my eyes and think about home, the first thing that always comes to my mind is you, Kairi. When I lie down to rest for the night, I dream about being back home with you more often than not. Sometimes the dreams feel so…  _ real _ . I smell the sea, feel the sand, and taste the paopu fruit that we share. 

But then I wake up. I’m back in these fields, following a seemingly endless path. 

But Kairi, I want you to know that while I may be sad, I’m not in despair. The thoughts of being reunited back home with you and Riku is what keeps me going. The dreams I have of being with you on the islands make me believe in a future where everything will be okay!

That’s why I’m writing this letter to you, Kairi. I want you to know that even if I have my lows, I’ll always bounce back up! 

I don’t know whether or not I’ll send it or give it to you in person. What I do know is that down the road, I’ll make sure to hear your response in person when I’m back on the Islands with Riku.

\- Sora

**Author's Note:**

> When it came to writing this, my idea was that all these oneshots were supposed to be separate dreams that Sora had, only to wake up and realize he’s still in those fields Post-KH1. I got the idea from the song “Green Green, Grass of Home,” a song about a man dreaming of home, only to wake up in a prison cell.
> 
> I decided to go with something a bit lighter, but still hurtful lol. 
> 
> Over time, that dream evolved into a letter from Sora to Kairi, one where he lays out his homesickness. I thought it made a good parallel to my Day 2 entry, which was a Diary written by Kairi that she would eventually share with Sora. It only felt fair that Sora got his own oneshot to himself since Kairi got one. 
> 
> Sadly I couldn’t fit Day 4 into this. AU Day didn’t really fit well into the sort of “canon” I’ve made for the oneshots, minus the mention of stars of Altair and Vega. To explain this, in each of my oneshots I tried to make small mentions of stargazing and storytelling between Sora and Kairi the best I could. I did this because I love it when seemingly disconnected stories are part of a much bigger one. It’s why I stayed as KH-Canon Compliant as possible (with the exception of Day 4/AU Day obviously), so my oneshots felt like they had a place within the story of the games and the narrative I tried making.
> 
> As mentioned, this is my entry for Day 7 of Sokai Week 2020! The theme was “Down the Road”!
> 
> Thank you to the Sokai: Destined Oath Discord server for being so welcoming to a person like me and introducing me to this fan event. 
> 
> Thank you to the three friends that have acted as my Beta Readers, Painted With a Palette, BlissfulNightRain, and Gee. Especially Gee, because holy crap she came in clutch, beta reading 5 of my 7 oneshots!
> 
> Thank you to the seven different artists that I commissioned and gave me permission to post their artwork on my own Social Media accounts.
> 
> And most of all, thank you to the people who have read my oneshots for the week. Even if you read one, or you read all seven, I’m glad you took the time out of your day this week to read my works.


End file.
